Running Away To Nothing
by Miss. Johnson To You
Summary: After a year of being in the army and two years of being kidnapped, tortured to the point where Damon Salvatore begs for death he escapes. He heads home thinking about why he didn't say kill me because of his lover, because he loved Elena Gilbert but does Elena still love him? Elena has moved on to Stefan Salvatore which makes him mad yet depress so what does he do about it?
1. Chapter 1

I woke up like always but today I woke up in a field if tall grass. My body begged for me to sit down but I ignored the pain and soon up. I could barely see above the tips of the grass which surprised me because I never seen grass this tall. It was like corn. "Damon, come out come out wherever you are." A cold voice said which gave me the chills. My body jerked myself in the opposite direction of the voice, I don't know why but I ran, I ran for so long and I felt like I wasn't getting far.. at least not far enough because I could heat his steps. I could hear crumbling noises from behind and in front of me.

"Damon?" I heard a voice I thought I'd never hear again. "Ric!" I ran as fast as I could toward the voice but I had to slow down because what they were feeding me wasn't giving me much energy. It was getting harder and harder to breath, harder to keep my eyes open but I had to, I had to live and survive this for her. I imaged her in my head, the picture that Elena gave to me when I felt for the army. 'Promise me you'll be able to come home for dinner one day.' Knowing me I commented with a Dirty joke but still.. I'm making it home for dinner, I'm making it home to hold her in my arms one again, to feel her lips on mine once again.. I miss her.

I pushed myself, I pushed my body to run faster then I was now. I ignored the pain that I was getting from in my chest which was becoming unbearable. "Hurry up Ric." I yelled as I passed him and darted to his car. Of course, the doors were locked. "Ric..." I yelled impatiently because I knew what those people would do if they caught us and it didn't end up in death but you sure wish it could.

Finally Ric unlocked the car door but he was too late. Their was a loud bang and I was shot. It hurt like a bitch, I was screaming in pain as I fell into the car, slowly being swallowed by darkness.

I've been told that when you die you see a light; it could be heaven or hell. I saw that light but I couldn't believe it. I worked so hard for two years to escape those torturing bastards and this is what happens once I get freed? No, I won't accept this, I won't allow this to happen. I ran in the other direction, into the darkness only to awaken to a bright light. "Damon." Ric' s voice sounded so worried and concern that it scared me but I didn't show it. I glance over at him for a moment to see him sitting next to my bedside with Jenna.

"Where are we?" I ask quietly even thou I already knew where, we're at the hospital back in mystic falls. Home sweet home.

"Where Elena?" I sat up looking around. "She's not here, she doesn't know you're here or still alive." Jenna spoke, I could hear the sorrow in her voice. I was going ask another question but I chose not to, my questions just made everybody feel worse for me. "Did you know that you have 41 scars on your body." It wasn't a question but I answered it. "No, I wasn't counting." I closed my eyes hoping they get the hint that I don't want to talk anymore but of course you know them, they never give up. "How'd you get them?" I looked at Jenna with a eyebrow raised. "With a knife, a very sharp knife."

After playing 20 questions and only answering three of them the doctor came in approving my dismissal. I jumped up as soon as she removed and the tubes and wires off me. Elena.. I'm coming. I thought as I ran out my hospital room and to the stairs. "Damon..." Jenna called but I ignored her and ran, ran as fast as I could to her house. I regret running, I still don't have enough energy as I thought. How long have I've been out? I've been out for a day, the sun was now reaching its peek in the sky.

I knocked on the Gilbert's house. I'm hone for dinner. I thought but shook my head. I missed you and I love you. No .. No, what can I say? "Damon." A very surprised Jeremy said staring at me with wide eyes. "Hey baby Gilbert." I smirked at how surprise he was. I never got along with him not until my last two months of being here with him so now we're close. I pulled him into a hug, a tight 'he can't breath hug'.

"Now, where's Elena?" I pulled away from him, giving him a smile. He hesitated as Ric and Jenna did but I didn't understand. Wait. "She moved on didn't she?" Baby Gilbert nodded his head, looking at me with a sad expression.

Two years I've been trying to survive for her, so I can see her again and now I don't want to. I don't want to see the girl who I loved for more then three years, I don't want to see her with another man.

"I'm happy for her." I smile at him before I step back and Walk off, I didn't want to stand their and get the I'm sorry look anymore so I just headed home to the boarding house. Like always the door was unlock and I was welcomed to a running and giggling Elena Gilbert who hadn't noticed me. I take a deep breath before I quietly head upstairs. "Damon." I turned to see Stefan. "I'm going to bed." I announced then left, heading to my room.

I couldn't smile or be happy because the woman I still love isn't mine anymore. I bit my bottom lip before I flopped myself on the bed.

Night world.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one was so bad xD I'll do better.

"Damon.." the man kept calling my name but I didn't answer him and when I don't answer him I get punished. His blade sighed into my skin causing me to squirm but I only did worse. I couldn't yell because I was so use to it that it wasn't worth yelling anymore. "Come on Damon, speak to me.. speak to your friends." Now joining the man was another man, they're bothers, and he's daughter we didn't like what they were doing but she had no choice unless she wanted to be chained up on the wall and let these guys cut her skin over and over. They won't stop till I beg them to kill me, they wouldn't kill me they'd laugh and leave me.

His knife started to twist around and around and around and I couldn't do anything but hang my head, and cry. These people are sick, they think this is a fun game, to stab me and watch me come yell, scream and sometimes pass out.

"Damon, wake up." A female speak but it wasn't anyone in this room so I was confuse. Elena? I looked around but didn't see her so I scream her name. "Elena!" The man didn't like this so his knife went all the way through my stomach which woke me up in a cold sweat.

My hands immediately went to my stomach which was covered up with a black shirt, the small one I wore yesterday. I could smell my blood on it which I was she to. "Damon." I looked at those Brown eyes who belonged to Elena. I didn't speak because I was lost for words. I just closed my eyes tightly wishing I could be able to pull her in a hug and just keep her their in my arms but I can't so I don't.

"Damon, I heard you crying when I past your door.." I nodded my head as I laid back. Now noticing that I'm not on my bed but on the floor next to my bed. I sighed and covered my face with my hands. "I- I thought you was Damon." She spoke so softly that I kinda flinched at how nice she was, that was something I haven't seen in years. "Oh, I wish." I muttered under my breath. My stomach growled but I ignored it as I rolled over to face her. "Let's just be happy I'm alive and not go through the whole teary moment because I'm not in the mood to hear it."

I got up and looked down at her, tears escaping her eyes. Damn you Elena. I held my hand out and helped her up. I couldn't help myself but pull her into a hug, a tight comforting hug. She smelled good, I bet she's still washing her hair with the vervein shampoo that i bought her. Stop Damon, just stop.

I pull away from her with a weak smile on my face. "I need to shower so.." She stared at me with a blank face then yelled "Oh!" She wiped her face before she hurried away. With a shaky sigh I went into the shower and stayed in their for what seems like hours. I stared at the, lots of blood that dried up on me is now disappearing.

I jumped out the shower, wrapping a towel around my waist I headed out to find the devil on my bed. "Katherine." I say quiet. Katherine is Elena' s twin sister. Katherine grew up with Isobel, who committed suicide once she realized that Jon doesn't love her anymore, Elena grew up with Miranda and Grayson Gilbert who pasted in during her 2nd year of high school. It's a hate relationship, both get in fights with one another.

"Stefan' s room is a few doors down." I said not caring if she sees me nude because she already had. I drop my towel and pull on some boxers, dark color jeans and a black v neck shirt. I felt good and clean now. "No, no Stefan dumped me ages ago." I laughed, uncontrollable, hysterical laugh. "W-what? Not even your 'slave' wants you." I laughed even harder. I sat on the bed laughing which soon came to a stop. "It's not my fault that slut he calls girlfriend took him from me." She crossed her arms.

"Well who is it?" That's what worried me, Katherine gave me one of those smiles that just makes you want to run for the hills. "You'll find out soon." She winked and grabbed my hands, pulling me out the room all the way into the kitchen. If I wasn't so weak I would have probably stopped her from dragging me. "So.. we're making pancakes." I raised a eyebrow at her. "You don't cook." She did the same but she took a step closer. "You don't know that." She winked once again before she started cooking. I didn't help at all I just watched her throw some chocolate in one of the batters, blueberry in another one.

She cooked thirty pancakes which were delicious. I had twenty of them, mostly the chocolate ones. I devoured them.

"You have chocolate .." She laughed and pointed at me. I was going to wipe it but she choice to take matters in her own hands. She leaned forward and sucked the chocolate off the bottom of my lip. Her lips were so soft and her skin is too. I couldn't help but kiss her.

"Make we should come back later." I moved away from Katherine to stare at Stefan who was whisper to Elena. She looked semi-happy. Stefan' s arms were around her waist which made me mad. "Damon." Elena spoke. I stood up quickly and stared at her then at Katherine who said "look at the love birds, finally woke up?"

And their goes my heart.

"Kat." Elena narrowed her eyes at Katherine who looked piss. "Don't Kat me, he needs to know so he can move on you." I closed my eyes tightly like I did in my room. I put my hands on my face as I tried to calm down but I couldn't. "Elena and Stefan started after a month after you died. Ric, Jeremy, Jenna and me were the only ones looking for you as Elena played doctor with Stefan." I took a deep breath before I headed to the door. "Damon wait.." Elena spoke but I didn't wait, I wasn't going to wait. I kept walking, until I found myself in a stool in mystic grill with a glass of bourbon. My favourite.


	3. Chapter 3

"No one will ever miss you Damon because no one ever cared about you." My kidnapper's voice kept replaying in my head as I got more and more buzzed. What did I do to deserve this? To lose the only one I care about in my life, how? I would have been fie it she moved on but no, I'm not fine that she moved on to my _brother. _Does he make her happier then I once did? Yes we've had tons of fights but I .. I don't even know anymore.

I took another gulp out of my drink as the voice continued his no one gives or gave a damn about you speech. "Do you hear me? You should thank me for what I've doe. I saved you from years worth of misery and hate." I closed my eyes as I remembered him hitting me with a bat after I said some sly remark. I remember how afterwards that girl; the daughter tended to my wounds. She was so nice and sweet yet scared of them. "Damon." I flinched at the sound of my name.

I turned around to see a very worried/sad Elena, or was it Katherine? Telling by the purple dress that stopped at mid thigh told me it was Kat but her eyes told me Elena. "What?" I was so surprised at how calm I sounded. "I'm sorry Damon," Yea, that's Elena "I didn't mean to hurt you nor did I want you to find out this way." I laughed a silent yet cruel laugh which made her step back a little. "Elena it's my second day back. Let me have _one _day too myself so I can get use to this." I would never get use to this I thought. Elena just same me a weak smile before she turned away trying to hide that tear that slide down. "I didn't mean to hurt you." I sighed and closed my eyes as I massaged my temple. "I'm hurt, really I am but I'll get over it." I let out a shaky breath as I continued "I'm just surprised that you didn't search for me." I turned back around to hover over my cup of bourbon. "I looked Damon.. I looked for a week then I got a letter in the mail saying Killed In Action." I once again got a head and a flashback.

Flashback:

"So you use to be in the army I hear." He sounded so rude that it gave me shivers. I didn't or couldn't speak because they put a scarf in my mouth so I just stood their. My hands chained up and being forced to be held over my head. My shirt is somewhere I don't know, my chest, side, arms and stomach are all cut up or bruised.

"That's where I got him sir." He's friend spoke. "I did that head grip tha-" He was cut off by my screaming. The one who spoke first was hitting me like a punching bag. He had brace knuckles on so it was extremely painful. "Yes I know where people think he's dead _blah blah blah!" _I couldn't stopped crying and screaming, it hurt so bad.

"Damon?" A familiar voice said. I turned around to see Caroline standing next to one of my old pals Klaus M. "How are you mate?" He had that goofy smirk on his face which makes me want to smack it off of his. "Klaus." I smiled and walked over to them, ignoring Elena. "Barbie." She narrowed her eyes at me before she smiled and hugged me. "I missed you Damon." I smiled and said "Team Damon yet?" she pushed me away and walked over to Elena who was watching us silently. I didn't feel bad for her and I'm not going to show her that i'm hurt but Kluas had to ruin things. "Alaric told me about the couple dozen scars you have." Two gasps coming from behind me make me flinch a little but only one came to my side.

"Damon are you okay?" Caroline had worry in her eyes which usually is hate but now she's being nice to me and- what. "Stop." I demanded as I moved away from them all. "You." I narrowed my eyes at Caroline. "Your only happy and shit because Elena finally has her epic love and not some mean ol' dick." She looked at Klaus then Elena then down at the grounded. "Now you." I looked at Klaus "Caroline really? Hayley was so much better." He smiled at my little comment before he looked at Caroline. "Damon.." Her voice made me want to die. "If you don't excuse me I have somewhere I need to be."

Moments later I was in my house, yes the boarding house is under my name, awesome right? I sat down on the couch only to be saddled by Katherine. Her eyes were beautiful. "We didn't finish what we started earlier." She bit her lip which looked very sexy. "I'm tired." She started kiss my neck soft. "K-Katherine." Her hands went to my chest as her lips went to mine. "Go throw on a Tux" she demanded me. I couldn't help but notice her eyes doing this weird thing but I didn't say anything I just kissed her one more time and ran to my bedroom where I quickly got dressed into a black tux. Katherine looked beautiful. She wore the same dress as Elena but hers was green. "We're going to the masked ball. She smirked as she put her ask on that only covered the area around her eyes. She handed me one too which over covered the area around my eyes.

It took exactly ten minutes to get the Lockwood's house their monthly founders party. Usually it's a lame party where everybody just standing around and talks as the founders head into the back to talk about god knows what. "Change the music." Kat told the Dj and he did, he started playing the a team. I smiled at the flashback I had. I remember Elena and Stefan came here for a party as friends. She didn't like me then but when I handed her that rose everything changed. "Dance with me." I danced with her, I don't know why but I had a sudden urge to. I put my hands on her waist and hers laid on my shoulders.

"Elena is watching us." She hummed as she laid her head on my chest. "And? It's not like were together." I closed my eyes and swayed to the music as it played. It wasn't a slow song but we sure did dance like it was. "You want revenge right?" I pulled away so I could look at her. "On?" I already knew the answer. I wanted to hurt Stefan, make him feel the same way I feel but 10x worse. I wanted Elena back but I also want to feel my pain. "I have a idea." She had he evil smile on. I wanted to say no because I thought it involved me dating her but when we got in the room the mood changed so did she.

Veins under her eyes appeared, they looked a red color and her eyes turned pitch black with a look of hunger. She bit her bottom lip and that's when I saw it. Her fangs. They under in her wrist, removing a big chuck of flesh. "Drink." She demanded me but I refused. I wasn't scared because it's Katherine the bitch, she wouldn't hurt me.. I think. "Drink." Her eyes did that weird thing again and I got a sudden urge to drink so I did. I was on my knees now crawling over to her. My lips kissing her injury which was already healing. I drunk, I drunk her blood and it was so good. My hands gripped her arm tightly as I drunk more and more then it healed and I backed away from her, blood all over my face. "You'll take me later." _Crack. _I was now swallowed by darkness.

_Katherine Peirce Point Of View._

I kneeled down next to Damon's lifeless body. He looked so peaceful for someone who's head was just snapped. He is beautiful and he'll be more beautiful as one of us, a vampire. For years I've lied to the gilberts. I compelled myself into their family. I told them that I was born into this family, that I'm Elena's twin sister and Stefan's new girlfriend. Years old I ran into some Salvatore boys, I fell in love with the sweet one but he didn't love me so I killed him. Now I'm not going to make that mistake of loving someone who doesn't love me.. even if I have to make someone a monster like me so they can see me as _me._

I brought a cup full of water to the room to clean off Damn's face and my arm. When that was done I went to go find Bonnie Bennett. "Bonnie." I sang as I searched for her and a little snack for her. "BonBon." I saw her in the corner of the room, something that caught my eye was on her finger. I smirked and made my way over to her. "I see you did it." I said smugly. "Yes, just take it and leave us alone." I smiled at her before I snatched it off her finger. "Don't you want to know who it is? Which one I'm turning into my little pet?" She looked away from me but now I was standing on the other side. "I know you do bonnie." I smiled once again "I haven't seen your boyfriend," I winked as I said "maybe it's him."

_Ding.. Ding... Ding... Ding. _That was the signal which meant it's 10 pm, when the anti vampire group leaves there they're secret lair but it's also when a few people here leave to go to my house. I looked back to see Bonnie fighting her way through the dance floor to get to me but thanks to my vampire speed I was out of the main room and in the office that I took Damon to. He was wide awake and well aware of me. I waltzed over o him with a smirk on my face. "Put this on." I demanded. I couldn't compel him like I use to, now hell just have to trust me. "Why?" He growled. "You just killed me! How am I even alive?"

"How about you put this on and I'll tell you at your little party." I couldn't help but imagine all those people's blood, blood that that I can take because they want to give it to me. Doesn't matter that I compelled them, I still get to taste some and Damon will I too.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: What took me so long? Nothing really, I just forgot about this story. Sorry. This is a horrible chapter sorry about that too.

Damon was now walking to this little party Katherine had thrown him. He felt awful. His head was pounding and his teeth were hurting but most of all he felt empty, like he hasn't eaten in days. "What is going on Katherine?" He turned to face her. She didn't answer any of his question, she kept her head up and opened the door to the boarding house where people were drinking, dancing, having fun.

Damon looked at each one of them as if they were a zebra and he was a lion. His mouth started to get worse, he walked to scream but he cried out in pain. His teeth were making room for his fangs and his eyes were changing from a ocean blue to a dangerous black. His veins popped out from under her eyes. "Me first," a brunette said as she wrapped her arms around Damon's neck. She tilted her so her neck was exposed.

"And the party begins." Katherine whispers. Damon sunk his fangs into the girl's neck, draining her almost empty. He pulled away just in time. "I'm sorry." He set the girl down on the couch. Blood? Why does it taste good to me? It's like heaven. Damon sped over to another person and another, draining some of blood but nit completely. He stopped once the front door opened. Damon's face turned back to normal. He walked to the front door as Damon wiped the blood off his face. "What the hell Damon?" Elena said.

He turned around now noticing that everybody here was a female, very beautiful females and he was just seen sucking on one of them. He looks back at Elena. "It's not what it looks like Lena." He looked back to find Katherine now lifting his arm up to put around her. "How about you go play doctor with Stefan somewhere else? Damon and I have the house booked." Before he could do anything Katherine kissed Damon. He looked at Elena then at Katherine, he pulled away. "I- I..." In a blink of a eye, Damon on in his room with the door locked.

Elena. Elena heart was racing, it was tempting me to drain her. The woman that he loves, he wants to kill. Damon shakes his head as he went to take a shower. He stripped down to nothing.

Fangs... Blood... speed.. vampire. How could it be? Damon shook his head, this is just a dream. When he gets in bed everything will be normal. He'll wake up and be at the farm again with his kidnappers.

He let the water hit him, relax him, ease his mind. "Rejection hurts." He turned to find Katherine completely naked, in the shower behind him. "Katherine, I love Elena." She placed her hand over his mouth before he could even say love. "Come to be with me Damon, I'll treat you better then Elena has ever done." Damon was dragged to his bedroom. Katherine was incredibly strong. Once they got to the bedroom he made love to Katherine.

Damon woke up the next day to find Katherine laying on top of him. Her hands on his chest and her head was too. She looked so beautiful when she was asleep. He smiles and then realizes that this was no dream.


	5. Chapter 5

Elena Point Of View.

"Stefan I can't sit here anymore and wonder where Damon has been, what has happened to him." Elena said as he paced around the room in panties and a bra. She grabbed Stefan' s shirt and slide it on. "Elena we need to give him time before we question him. Everything is like uncharted territory to him," Elena sighed, Stefan was right. We do need to give him time and space before in interrogate him.

Elena grabbed her pants and put them on. She headed downstairs to cook breakfast but she saw chocolate chip pancakes on a plate by the stove. 'Don't chock -Love Katherine.' A note said. Elena threw the small note into the trash can before turning around and bumping into a shirtless Damon. "I'm so sorry," she said as she stumbled back, her hand landing on the edge of the plate with pancakes causing to to falling. When the plate hit the ground and shatter it made Elena jump.

"Fudge." Elena doesn't curse, she uses replacement words such as slot, fudge, fire truck etc. Damon bent down and started to pick up the broken pieces that had hit the ground. "Damon, that's dangerous." Elena grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "I'll sweep it up," Elena didn't realize she was still holding onto his hand still Damon moved his away. Elena took at step back from Damon. "What happened when you was gone? Where was you, why didn't you come home?"

Damon looked at Elena with confusion. "Alaric didn't tell you? I mean I thought he would since he is like your dad." Something in Elena told her to stop and back down but she wanted answers.

"There was this man. He asked me if I could help him find bunk twenty five so I helped. I didn't remember what happened after that but I blacked out. I woke up chained in a basement. Their was three people, two men and a woman." Damon watched Elena swear the glass up as he told her about the 'fun' these people had. They tortured him, beat him and Elena could see the pain that he felt in his eyes. She froze as she realized she's adding on to his pain. "Damon, I looked everywhere for you. I went to Mississippi and California, Louisiana .. I looked. I got with Stefan a year after your disappearance, a month after I got a letter confirming your death."

Damon nodded his head once Elena looked at him. "I have to go home, I have stuff that needs to be taken cared of." Elena threw the pieces of glass away before she left the house. Elena got in her car and drove around town, unable to speak. "They cut me several times, burned me repeatedly, just to get a laugh." Damon's words repeated in her head as tears steamed down her face.

Who would do such a thing? Who'd hurt someone so bad just to get a rise out of it? Elena thought, tears filling her eyes, blinding her vision. Clunk. Elena slammed on her breaks as accidentally hit someone. She rushed to get out the car and run to whoever's aid. "Please be alive, please." She checked for a heartbeat. Nothing was beating inside of him, he wasn't even breathing. "I killed someone.." She moved away from the body. "Don't worry Love, I'm alive." Elena stared at the man who didn't look like he was just hit by a car. "Elijah Mikelson." He said, hid hand held out for Elena. She grabbed his hand and stood up as she said "Elena Gilbert,"

Klaus Point Of Veiw

He sat at the grill, drinking away his sorrow. He looked up at Matt. "Bourbon," Klaus said. "Uh, sorry big guy but boss is making me cut your night short. You've had enough." Klaus sat up in his seat, anger boiled inside of him. "When I say I had enough, I had enough. Get me a bourbon," Klaus used his threatening voice which worked on the other bartenders but Matt. "Dude, you don't scare me. Just pay and get out." Matt put the tab in front of him then left.

Blasted that Rebahek, turning she's changing a lot. He can't have his little sister coming and ruining his plan, he needs to move faster. He needs his plan to sped up.

A/N: Did anyone else realize that no one invited Damon inside the boarding house? I did just now. I also just came up with a idea which I can't do, thanks Klaus, thanks for entering the story too early. v.v


End file.
